


Out of the Silent Planet

by Dymer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean Winchester, F/M, Gun Violence, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Mark of Cain, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Werewolf, demon - Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dymer/pseuds/Dymer
Summary: Dean knows that being a hunter means he can’t afford attachments. He is doing pretty well with this mentality until he meets Julie. A young doctor he met at some Hospital in North Dakota that took care of him when he was hurt on a hunt. Every time he tries to stay away from her, fate always sends him back to her and vice versa. Now that he is a demon, his feelings for her only intensify.|Season 10 Alternative Storyline|





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of smut because this was meant as a PWP but decided to turn it into a multi-chaptered fic. What can I say, Demon!Dean is hot!

“Why are we heading to North Dakota?” Crowley asked after 10 minutes since they got into the car. After Dean came back to life, he had only averted his jet black eyes between Crowley and the surrounding in his room and uttered four simple words: _we need to go_.

The King of Hell trailed behind him and got into the passenger seat in the Impala, too thrilled secretly at the fact this particular Winchester finally turned to the path that would do him a really big favour.

“Because I need to get away from Sam and I know just the right place to go.” Dean answered

Crowley agreed with the first logic. Sam would definitely try to cure his brother the moment he found out and he wouldn’t let that happen. The man before him was now practically unstoppable, although he probably didn’t know it yet. with the right decoy and inducement, Crowley would have no problem turning him into the Knight of Hell.

It was quite a long drive and Dean very rudely asked Crowley to go away, telling him he would see him at the Roadhouse, the bar he always went to whenever he was in Beulah, tomorrow. Crowley pursed his lips. Realising that even when he was now a demon, he was still the same snarky boy with a very short temper. If anything, it probably only intensified and made him uncontrollable. Knowing that he had stopped in front of a girl’s house, he would leave him alone for tonight.

“Alright, Squirrel. I’ll just go…. Mingling with the local then.” He said and with a snap of his fingers, he dematerialized.

.

.

.

The light on her porch was on and Dean could hear the faint noise coming from a TV. She was definitely still awake. He didn’t need to think twice before he knocked three times on the door. It had been two years since the last time he had seen her. He had promised to himself he would see her the moment he got out of purgatory. But he was caught up with way too many things: Kevin, angels falling out of heaven, Gadreel, Abaddon and Metatron. He used to always have strongly conflicted feelings about seeing her again, mainly because of her safety. And stubborn as she was, she didn’t care when she found out about who he was and what he did. She didn’t freak out or think he was nuts. Granted, she was sceptical at first about the whole ghost being real thing, until he and sam found a case in her neighbourhood that involved a crossroad demon.

“Dean?” a soft, honeyed voice brought him back from his reverie.

His green eyes met with a pair of brown ones, which were wide in surprise.

Neither of them spoke at first. “Hi.” He greeted, a little smirk curved in the corner of his mouth.

She was dressed for bed, pajamas bottom and a small tanktop with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and wearing bunny slippers. One of his favourite looks on her, though he never admitted it to her. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kissed her luscious mouth. But he knew, one wrong move and tonight would go in a different direction that he had envisaged earlier.

"Can I come in?" he said when she took too long to greet him back. her reaction wasn't all that surprising to him. Even though she had told him that she didn't take issue with him being a hunter, he made it clear that he would try his best to stay away from her and not lead her into danger. long story short, the last time they parted ended up with her calling him a selfish bastard.

 

Julie did something that surprised him, however. She leaned up and pulled his head down for a kiss. Dean was shocked, but in a good way. It only took him no more than 0,5 second to realise what was happening and started to take control. He wouldn’t let his brain to get busy wondering why she did it and drew her closer to him instead and closed his eyes.

“I missed you.” He couldn’t help the growl in the back of his throat. She tasted like the sweetest cherries of summer, the kind you would kill for. His hand were holding her hips, pulling her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer. When his tongue darted out and licked her lower lip, she pulled back abruptly.

“I missed you too, you selfish bastard” He smirked at that. She untangled her hands from his neck. He didn’t want to let go of his hold on her waist, though and she didn’t said anything about it either.

 

"Where did you come from?"

"Kansas"

Julie pulled her head back a little, "You drove all the way from Kansas?"

he shrugged and decided to nuzzle her neck instead. His hands gripped her ass lightly and let her know the want that was visible in the bulge of his pants. She could probably see the want in his eyes already.

“If you need this so badly, why didn’t you go and seek someone else?” she asked, “I bet there are many women out there who would do things your way.” she reasoned realistically. because, whatever kind of an on and off relationship they were both in right now, there was nothing that could stop them from seeing other people. but neither of them ever did. 

“I haven’t wanted anyone since— " Dean stopped when he realized what he was saying. That was embarrassing. It didn’t matter though because Julie seemed to know what he meant to say. Her demeanor suddenly changed. She was surprised at this confession, or lack thereof. And from the look of it, was very pleased. Too pleased.

Growling, he took matters into his own hand and took her mouth again. He didn’t care if she’d push him although he secretly hope she wouldn’t. she didn’t. instead she now snaked her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss by opening her mouth for his entrance. One of his big hands moved suddenly and she gasped when he circled her neck with it. He forced her head back and he gazed down at her with heated eyes. He moved his hand back, threading his fingers tight into her hair until he had it wrapped around his wrist. He tilted her head back more. The kiss was hot, hard and completely dominating now, claiming her for all to see in the most primal way. He was stronger and rougher. Julie didn't mind one bit.

Truthfully, she had never been one with masochistic tendencies but she had never seen someone wanted her this much. It was almost sexy in the most twisted way possible. And the fact he still wanted her after all made her feel something in her stomach that resembled excitement. A thrill shot through her.

Dean was attractive, incredibly so and there was no point in denying that. Sex had always been wonderful with him too and deep down she wouldn’t refuse to feel like that forever, although she had planned to put as much a front as possible because the last thing she wanted was to appear easy while the whole agreement with him had implied her to be so. She walked backwards and he followed without breaking their kiss. His tongue was still delved deep into her mouth when his fingers trailed from her hip to her ass as he pulled her to him.

She didn’t miss the hard ridge of his cock when he pressed them together, and she let out a weak moan and brought her hands up to remove his jacket. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. her legs wrapped around his waist. Already familiar with her house, he walked them to her room.

Dean laid her gently on the bed, climbing over her, taking a few moments to study the excitement in her face. Julie sat on the bed while Dean loomed over her. His hands reached for the hem of her top and pulled it up. She raised her hands obediently. His cock throbbed at the sight of the gorgeous topless woman before him. And he could feel the heat from her pussy even though he hadn’t touched her yet. She remained still beneath him, waiting for him to continue. Dean bent down and gave her shoulders a little push so that she laid down on the bed. He disposed the rest of her clothing until she was how he liked the most, naked.

He pulled his shirt in one hand at the neck and out of him. The fabric hadn’t even reach the floor when his mouth was back on hers. He got rid of his pants without even breaking the kiss. One of his hands snaked up the back of her head and grabbed a chunk of her hair. Tilting her head as he pleased. He broke off their kiss and gazed down at her, eyes watching her face for something. She stared up at him in awe, completely flabbergasted at the blatant lust she saw in his green eyes. He angled her head so when he bent his, their lips brushed together and Julie’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel.

He kissed her gently, in control, deeper but careful. It was as if he was coaxing her submission out of her. Julie gave a little sigh of surprised pleasure, and his kisses became forceful, trying to show her just how much he ached for her. She moaned as his tongue thrust deeper and his hand came up to cup her breast.he loved her tits. they were naturally big and fit his hand perfectly. Her body arched into him, and he caressed her gently, feeling those delightful quivers spread upward through her body.

“Dean...” She sighed his name, and he growled against her lips. letting all of the hunger raging through him culminate in the possessive way he claimed her mouth. She moaned, and her hands twisted in the sheets. He scooped her up against him, chuckling at her screech of shocked delight.

He pulled away. “Touch me.” Her hands were on his arms, roaming his chest, her nails scraping against his nipples. The need intensified, near blinding him as her warm fingers crept over his flesh. He held still, letting her explore, and wanting nothing more than to feel her delve into him. He held himself up on his arms, his mouth once again sealing against hers, swallowing her little cries, noting the way her legs moved along his. Her hips jerked upward, trying to urge him to touch her, but he remained still.

“Easy, baby. I want to take my time with you tonight.” he murmured.

She sighed, but it was full of frustration and yearning. He placed a soft kiss on her jaw, and her head arched back. He moved along her throat, feeling her moan vibrate there. and brought another hand up to cover her breast. She moaned then, her hands still moving along his body, her nails dragging along his sides. Damn, her touch was only sending his need higher, and he feared he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to her. He pinched her nipple and she arched into his touch, her legs wrapping around his waist. Dean let his lips move along her throat again, moving up to nibble at her ear, savoring the way her body trembled and she sighed with delight. His mouth moved from hers to taste the line of her jaw, the tender spot below her ear, her throat, her shoulder, the softness of her upper arm, the slight depression between her breasts.  When her hands and fingers wove into his hair, he relished the breathless moans he was causing to issue from her throat. She pressed his head to her chest. His lips immediately latched on the dusky pink nipples contracting to hard pebbles in the air of the room.

Enveloping her left nipple with his lips, she moaned, her hips shifting slightly, her bare thighs rubbing against his. Dean released her flesh from between his lips and pulled away slightly.

She grasped his shoulders as he kissed her neck again, and back to seek her lips. Excitement surged through. Despite their tongues tangling in a furious dance, he chuckled, the sound only stirring her further, his arms tightening about her. His cock brushed her thigh, and she wanted it inside her, needed him to make love to her. Dean still kissing her as he moved above her, his hands sliding across her skin. Her body was ready for him, already ached for him to fill her. She slid her hands along his abdomen and Dean gasped, hissing into her shoulder as her small, cool right hand wrapped about his nearly painful erection, rubbing the moist head into her lower belly. In return, he snaked his right hand between them, his long digits finding her engorged clit easily, pinching it gently, and causing Julie’s hips to buck sharply. Fingers searching, he penetrated her core roughly and began the prelude to his intentions...to fill her...

Her grip tightened on his cock as she began stroking in time with his fingers, but she was quickly approaching her climax. Dean pulled his hand away, causing another whimper, and looking down at his woman again, noticed a renewed fire in those amber orbs.

She opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing as he nudged her thighs apart and quickly placed his straining cock at the entrance of her body. Pulling her legs gently to wrap about his slender waist, he leaned forward, his hands on either side of her shoulders, his neck straining to press a kiss to her damp brow.

The swift penetration made them both cry out, her body tight about him as if about to devour him entirely. Her body was still unused to his size and width after his absents. Dean ground himself as deeply as possible, wiggling his hips to drive home his size. Pausing a moment he allowed her to adjust. Pausing for a moment for his brain to reign in his body's demands to move right away, Dean dropped to his elbows and pressed his face into her throat. He was throbbing inside her, could feel every pulse of his heartbeat in his hard, straining length, and prayed for the strength not to come.

He turned his head, dropped kisses to her throat. Now, feeling more in control, he pulled out slowly but thrust back into her quickly, too tempted by the hot clutching tighteness enveloping him.

Dean placed both her wrists in one hand and uses the other to take hold of her jaw. Mashing his lips on hers in a bruising manner he took the spear of her lips. Short, deep and powerful thrusts of his hips had Julie crying out. 

"Oh!" Julie cried softly.

"Yeah...Is that good?" Dean asked her, a smile on his face.

"yeah…oh god." she moaned Dean released her wrists and repositioned his arms on either side of her head.

Increasing his speed he pounded into her causing her to cry out, teeth chattering. He stopped abruptly and pressed his nose against hers. Looking her in the eyes he spoke, "Place your arms above your head, keep them there. Don't move them until I tell you too!"

Submissively she did as he asked, swallowing heavily. His eyes were hard and the lust was clearly visible reflecting in his green pupils.

"Good girl" he whispered along her lips.

He knew she loved when he praised her like that during sex. And she moaned, pushing her hips up to create friction. Dean began a slow deep rhythm. Her nipples were aching, little points that begged for his mouth to ease them. He gave in, wrapping his lips around first one, then the other, flicking them with his tongue and tugging on them with his teeth until she was a restless bundle of nerves under him once more.

She was arching against him, trying to tell him she wanted more and harder. He smiled against her mouth.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” he wisphered against her lips. Dean was so in control despite the fact they hadn’t had sex in almost two years.

Unable to find her voice, she nodded.

Dean bit her neck, trailing his lips to her ear and gripped her hair harder.

“Beg” he demanded huskily.

“please… Dean.” She said through her moans.

"That’s my girl.” He praised through a moan and gave a more powerful thrust. "I love your pussy!"

Unable to find words to compliment his affection Julie tilted her head to the side submissively and twisted her body slightly pronouncing her feminine figure further.

Dean growled lustfully and grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her to him and onto his full length.

Their rhythm steady but frantic. She could feel his thickness rubbing her insides and his length teasing her g-spot. Burying his face in her neck. His mouth sealed gently over the spot at the base of her neck. The feel almost made her lose control, and she fought to hold herself back. His mouth moved along her throat, his thrusts growing stronger. She clung to him, savoring each tremble that slid over his body, her own responding to the intensity of the fire he stoked in her.

"You gonna come for me, pretty girl?" he murmured, holding one leg around his waist. His hand trailed up her thigh and rest on her ass. Driving into her still deeper. She cried out as the pleasure cascaded through her. Julie could feel it in her tummy before he had tenderly soothed his fingers between her folds, binding the spot where they connected.

"Fuck" he gasped, slow and loud. fingertips stroking along her clit. Julie bit her lower lip. A tingling started in her pussy and spread to her lower back. That spring Dean wound so well in her tummy started to tighten. Thighs shaking and her breath hitching Julie felt herself start to peak. He kept increasing the speed of his movements. She couldn't breathe because of the pleasure Dean was giving her, it felt like too much yet at the same time she needed more. He pinned her body back down with his, his full weight leaving her defenseless.

Quickly, tremors overtook her body and she tightened up, her core going molten and liquid around him. "Dean," she cried, and pulled his mouth to hers as her body burned up in his arms. He pulled her hips up, marrying them together, felt her body throbbing and milking his shaft as she came.

With a few more deep thrusts and a final shout of her name, Dean’s whole body shuddered and he buried his face in her hair, releasing his seed in a series of hot, powerful spurts that filled her. Her sex flooded with a warm flush as her nipples stiffened against Dean’s chest. He continued to shudder above her, the sensations of his pulsing cock inside her driving her own orgasm that much higher, making it even more powerful. It seemed to last forever. She was lost in the fury of the passion with him, feeling his body tremble within and around hers.

When she finally started to come down, her body still quivering in delight. Instinctively she embraced him. Wary arms hugged around his broad back as Dean struggled to remain in control. A few short testing thrusts assured that he deposited every last bit he had to offer.

Shakily he pulled out and off her, resting on his side. He pulled her to him and her body fit instantly and easily into his. Dean brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face, running his hand down her smooth back and rest it on her waist.

She liked the tranquil feeling she always got in the aftermath. No words need to be exchanged. She always thought all those “wow that was great” talk was cliché. Just a couple of minutes to take everything in and think about nothing else were the best way to go.

Dean was never the chatty one after sex too. Usually he would stole small kisses or just drift off to sleep.

She got a couple of questions for him though, but she would save it for later, for however long he planned to stay. Her tired muscles and the warmth that radiated off of his body almost pulled her to sleep. But her eyes caught something in his arm.

“What’s that?” she asked, her fingers slowly traced his right arm. Dean followed the movement of her fingers.

He didn’t immediately answer, his gaze which was soft turned into that of wary. Julie didn't miss the shift of the atmosphere around them. However, she didn't look up to see his expression. She knew he must be looking for the right wording to answer.

“It’s the Mark of Cain.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cain… as in Cain Velasquez?” Julie wondered innocently, lifting her head from his chest.

He let out a small chuckle, “Cain as in Abel and Cain. The first brothers from the old testament.” He informed her carefully, “Not important.” he said as an afterthought. Not wanting the conversation to go into that direction for now. Despite the fact that she knew about his profession, he still didn’t want her to delve too deep into this part of the world.

Julie let his words just hang in the air for a while until she rested her head back on his chest and hummed a low “okay”, aware of the fact that there was more to it than just that but she didn’t want to push it, at least not now.

It was nice to be wrapped up in his arm, and feeling his hard body against her. He was running his fingers very lightly over the skin of her bare arm. She didn’t realise that it had already started raining outside. She loved listening to the sound of rain in the middle of the night. Nothing beats the serene feeling that always comes with it.

“I still don’t know why you came knocking on my door in the middle of the night though.” She wondered.

“I just needed to see you.” He murmured,

Dean could practically hear the gears turning in her head. She wanted to know more but somehow held herself back from asking. The realisation hit him then, he knew what was going on in her head.

 _Do demons can read mind?_ He wondered inwardly. That would certainly be the thing he would ask Crowley first thing in the morning.

She shifted her position a bit so that her head now rested on his shoulder, which felt soft and warm against her cheek. Her nose almost pressed against his chest, touching the pentagram tattoo as she breathed him in. This was the second time they actually cuddled after sex. The first time they slept together, they laid on opposite sides, not touching. Well, technically the first time they did it, it was on a table, the next round that followed soon after was on a bed. and it happened the second and third and fourth time they had sex again, until they both learned that just collapsing on top of one another and falling asleep was better for tired bones. It took them awhile to get to this point, even after they both began to realise that they were drawn to each other. For Dean, it felt quiet strange at first, but he never had the urge to push her away. Then, he learned that he liked the change so much for there was so much more fulfilment that came with lying beside her after sex, rather than planning his escape. Truthfully, it made this whole thing feel so much more normal, and he enjoyed the warmth of her skin and the lull of comfort.

“Dean?” she whispered.

“hmm,” he hummed,

She hesitated, and there was a knot in her stomach because frankly, she didn’t want to ask nearly as much as she felt she had to. But it had been something that had bothered her from the very beginning, and it bothered her even more when he was completely MIA for the last two years. And she was sick of telling herself the answer when she didn’t really know it. She was unsure of what his reaction would be, how he would take it, but she would ride it out. She just had to know, and she didn’t know how he would respond or what she would do, but she needed for him to tell her.

“Do you sleep with anyone else?”

His breathing paused for just a second, and the idle movement of his fingers on her skin completely stopped.

He knew she was thinking that but the apparent hesitation that clouded her mind made him think she would never really ask him that. He lifted his arm and shifted which made her move with his movements.

“Yeah,”

She hadn’t realise that she had been holding her breath, but now she shuttered it in, dread dropping like a cold weighted into her stomach, before erupting with hot jealousy.

“I sleep with her every night.”

She stared at his hard navel, unable to stop the images of him with someone else. Before she could process just how she felt and what she would respond with, she realised there was something popping in and out of the top of her vision. She pulled her head back to look up, watching him dangling his gun between his fingers.

“Your… gun?” She asked confusedly

“Mhmm,” he sounded amused, and she looked up at his chin before looking back down at the gun, flushing in embarrassment.

“You sleep with your gun?” she needed the confirmation, but she was already feeling relieved.

He made a sound that could be a laugh or anything at all.

“Yeah,”

“So why didn’t you just say it was your gun? What’s with all the half-vague answers?”

“If I’m honest, I wanted to see your reaction.”

She blushed again, ducking her head down to his chest.

“Then why didn’t you just tell me the name of someone you really sleep with?”

“I do sleep with my gun.”

“You are dodging the question.” She told him astutely, and he put his gun on her bedside table before relaxing again.

“That’s because I don’t have sex with anyone but you.”

She would love to ask him something lame like ‘really?’ just to be sure he was honest, but she also liked to think that she already knew him pretty well up to this point. He would have no reason to lie if he were actually sleeping with someone else. If he didn’t want to say, he just wouldn’t answer at all.

"Oh." She thought he might ask her why she wanted to know, but he probably knew it was for the same reason he had asked her in the beginning. Which he could now go ahead and think, because she was not about to tell him it’s because she had begun to care for him, and the thought of him sleeping with anyone else made her sick and want to kick him out of her house in the middle of the night and lose contact completely… and probably move to some obscure Third World country. In secret, so he couldn’t visit. In a locked room, so she couldn’t get out. Or more likely, made her want to plot some sort of corruption of this other woman, which made her think his traits were transferable through his sweat on her skin. She looked at him now in a slightly different light, knowing for sure that she was the only one to have him now. And it might not be in the classical sense of boyfriend, and fully, but at least it was like this. She ran her hand from his ribs and down and across his chest, in a touch that might be possessive if she knew what a possessive touch was. He shifted under it, turning his head toward her.

Julie felt his finger go under her chin and drawing her up for a kiss. Brushing her lips against his. She savoured the taste and lingered until Dean pulled away. She didn’t know if it might have something to do with his confession but she was now feeling compelled by a new yearning she had no will or desire to deny. She was suddenly hungry for his touch.

It must have shown in her eyes because this time Dean let out a small groan before capturing her mouth again. She adjusted her position so that she could move into his mouth’s caress. His tongue darting out to lick her lips and to coax them to part for him. His fingers tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He was already erect against her outer thigh, and her breasts were heavy with anticipation. Their tongues stroked in lazy, slow draws and his kisses were both drugging and dizzying at the same time. One of his hand rested on her shoulder while the other slid over her back and smoothed upwards, when it rested on her waist, he dug her fingers into her skin and without warning flipped her totally onto her back. Her giggle broke their kiss.

They both knew where this was headed, so when he pressed her deep into the mattress, she widened her legs and cradled him between without being asked. His hand moved up to grab her hair and tilted her head the way he wanted it. “Want you again,” he whispered against her lips, as he leaned down to capture them once more. Her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, burying one up in his hair to pull him closer. “Take me,” she murmured in between kisses.

Dean took both of her hands and placed them above her head, encasing her wrists in one hand. When he pulled away from the kiss, a smirk was curved on the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, I will.” He said darkly and dominantly.

Again, Julie was struck with the unfamiliar aura that Dean exuded, one that never seemed to present before. She didn’t have the chance to give it much thought for he claimed her mouth in a ravenous kiss, and frankly she didn’t really want to right now.

All too soon, she was arching against him, trying to tell him she wanted more. He pulled away when her hips jerked up and smiled against her mouth.

He reached down and cupped one breast, her hands wanted to move but he tightened his hold on her wrists, warning her. He caressed and stroked her, the nipple hardening under his touch. The way she quivered told him she was trying to stay in control. But he wanted her to beg him again. He pinched her nipple, making her back arch, driving her against him. He groaned at the scorching heat spiraling through him.

Dean reached for her other breast, making her moan as he touched and caressed her trembling skin. He lowered his mouth to one breast, using his tongue to tease her, circling the nipple, flicking it lightly. Each motion drew another sigh or gasp from her, her fingernails digging into his upper arms. Her hips were still shifting restlessly, even as he could feel her efforts to contain herself. “You’re delicious,” he whispered, just before he sucked the pebbled tip of her breast into his mouth. A lustful moan escaped her then, raising her hips up in a vain attempt to touch him but he easily pinned them back down with his. He switched to the other breast, giving it the same lavish torment, noticing the way her cries grew more high-pitched, the way she bucked up into him, seeking his cock. He held himself out of her reach, continuing to torment her breasts. With each yelp and whimper that escaped her, his cock twitched. His need was fast growing out of control; the way she arched against him told him Julie’s was too.

Satisfaction and pride mixed with his desire. Her hunger for him was still as ferocious as his own, which in turn pleased him. She wanted him, as badly as he wanted her, and the thought satisfied his possessive emotions, which he realised became greedier now and wanted her for him and him alone. He eased away from her breasts, trailing his mouth along her heated flesh, down to her belly, his hands sliding along her sides. And he was pleased that she knew better than to move her hands from their positions above her head. Pleased with her submission, he bit her hip. He soothed the tiny sting with his tongue and she squealed. He repeated the motion; this time her cry was accompanied by a delightful quiver.

“Dean,” she sighed. Her hips were moving frantically against him, it took every ounce of his restraint to keep from once more driving deep into her moist heat. Not now, his own desire could wait. He slid one hand between her legs, savouring the way her cries grew more frantic. He glided along her folds, her juices soaking his fingers, making him near crazed with hunger. Rolling his shoulders, he forced it back.

His mouth moved still lower, until his tongue joined his fingers, tormenting her swollen and hungry pussy. Her clit was swollen and he flicked it with his tongue and she screamed; he thought it was his name. But so lost in the feel and sweet taste of her steaming flesh, he couldn’t be sure. He slid his fingers into her and the feel of her walls clamping on him almost made him come right then and there. He closed his eyes, trying to resist the red haze of lust as her musky scent and delectable taste made his yearning soar.

Dean raised his eyes, catching hers, and saw she was close. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were squeezed shut, crimson stained her cheeks. Her lips parted in pleasure and he couldn’t remember any sight more fucking beautiful in his whole life.

“You can move your hand,” he said before closing his teeth lightly around her clit, sucking it in. Her fingers slid into his hair, tightening when he laved the tender bud with his tongue and sucking gently, his fingers still pumping within her. Her entire body quivered, the breathy sighs pouring from her parted lips like sweet music enveloping him.

Her fingers tightened further in his hair as a strangled shriek escaping her a split second before she was exploding around him, her juices pouring onto his hand and tongue. It was all he could do not to give in to the escalating need to bury himself in her now.

The fierce grip on his hair eased, her legs lay weakly around him. He wasn’t done with her yet. It had been too long since the last time he tasted her sweet juice and he almost forgot how much he actually enjoyed eating her out. With a wicked smile, he continued to twist and move his fingers, continued to suck at her clit, until she was once more straining against him, her cries increasing yet again. Another violent quivering and a harsh shriek heralded another orgasm, her pussy now clenching non-stop around his hand. He didn’t let up, scraping his teeth along her clit, fingers working furiously in her. She moaned, her head tossed, the sight only made him harder.

“Dean, please.” Julie whimpered, her voice was thick with torment and passion. Each stroke of his tongue against her clit made her quiver, until with a violent arching of her back, she bellowed, her body erupting in bliss again, nearly dislodging him with her wild bucking. It hadn’t taken long that time, she was now riding one orgasm right into the other and still he continued.

Her hands were now pushing at him, but he didn’t stop, delighting in the half-hearted protests that were torn from her throat. She continued to writhe beneath him, her quivering growing more fierce and intense. Another scream and her entire body was suddenly stiff and unyielding as steel for several moments before her body erupted in the most delightful shudders. He drank up the flood of wetness that accompanied her orgasm, revelling in her taste again before he finally drew away, sliding up her body and stalked back between her legs like a predator. He grinned deeply as he pressed his body against hers. Julie felt Dean’s full weight on her body.

 

Her eyes were closed, she was panting hard and nicely buzzing from the endorphins rushing through her system. Her fingers lay weakly on his shoulders. Residual quivers rippled over her. When his hand smoothed her sweaty forehead and back to grab her hair once more, her lids finally fluttered open.

“Dean,” she sighed. He smiled this time, rising above her. Automatically Julie hooked her legs around his waist, his now-weeping cock sliding into her with a single thrust. A loud groan fell from both their lips as Dean sunk down hilt deep, penetrating her fully.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Dean buzzed against her lips, kissing her with aching gentleness, and letting her taste herself when his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. His initial tenderness belied his actions a moment later as he began plunging into her hard and fast, just as they both liked. The familiar feel of her body tightening around him, cradling him deep inside soon made him lost in the feel of her welcoming heat. The copious amounts of her juices nearly scalded his cock, and her pussy clenched ferociously around him, echoes of her multiple orgasms bringing him to the edge already.

“I love eating your pussy, baby.” Dean admitted through a gasp, his breath mingling with hers as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Julie moaned at those words, dirtier than he had ever said to her during their previous couplings. He seemed to know just the right things to say to make her lose even more control. Dean gritted his teeth, wanting to make this last, to savour the feel of her heated core around him. Finally the boiling need ebbed enough for him to clear his senses and concentrate on driving himself into her, the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist, keeping him deep inside. He could stay here forever.

Dean stared into Julie’s eyes, alternately thrusting slowly, then slamming with force into her welcoming body. He rolled his shoulders, still holding her gaze as he stroked in and out, a hoarse cry of delight at each slide punctuating his actions. It was too much, he couldn’t hold on.

He growled and using all his strength, he shoved up into her with long, deep strokes. “Give yourself to me again, baby.” He breathed, a devilish, seductive heat pouring from his lips along with his words.

Nodding in agreement was all she was capable of in that moment, as the electricity began to arc through her tummy, down into her womb, igniting where they were connected. Incoherent ramblings of “yes..” and “oohh..” escaped her lips, encouraging him to move harder and faster. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he gasped, giving into her demands.

She earnestly met him thrust for thrust, her clit shoving against him as she used her muscles to drive him into her, until his name was torn from her mouth on a wail of ecstasy. Her whole body gripped him, her insides pulsing over him in rippling, undulating waves that completely undid him.

Gripping her thigh and with a series of hard thrusts, he exploded, colours blurring at the edge of his vision as he let the pleasure take over and send him soaring. He shouted her name, her answering cry almost unheard over the blood thundering in his head. His climax spurted out of him for long seconds, filling her up, saturating deep into her womb.

Sated and weak, he collapsed against her. The only sound in the room was their mingled heavy breathing. He rolled to his back and she automatically snuggled up against him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tightened his embrace around her. She hardly noticed him pulling the blankets over them for she was quickly falling into an exhausted slumber in his arms. The soft touch of his fingers playing with her hair quieted and reassured her into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the Roadhouse. Get your ass down here now.** _

When he was sure the message was sent, Dean put his phone on the table and took a sip of his beer. One day into being a demon, he found out two things he hadn’t known before: that he could read people’s minds and that he somehow had healing ability. All the scars including the stab wound given by Metraton were all gone. Actually, they had disappeared since last night. Which he thought was incredibly convenient as he was sure last night wouldn’t have gone down the way he envisioned had he still been covered by blood and wounds.

His morning started off with an aching feeling on the Mark, but it was nothing he couldn’t get rid of with a little bit of scratching. Julie woke earlier than him and left a note that said she was off to the hospital. A low “damn” rolled out of his mouth almost naturally knowing he didn’t get to wake her up or be woken up with groggy, lazy morning sex.

“I was beginning to think you were not going to leave her house.” Crowley said in a lazy drawl, sitting across from him.

Dean rolled his eyes, “shut up and tell me anything I don’t but should know about demons.”

His companion raised his eyebrows and stared at him for a few moments, “Is that what you think you are?” he asked, “that you are just a regular demon?”

Dean didn’t bother to give his confirmation or make a nodding movement with his head. Wanting to keep the brown-haired man in suspense just for the fun of it, Crowley didn’t elaborate his words right away. He gave a _polite_ “thank you, darling” to a waitress who came to their table and served him a drink.

“Don’t sell yourself too short here, Squirrel.” Crowley began, “have you forgotten that you now bear the Mark of Cain and are in possession of the first blade too? Those two things make you rank higher than just common, low-class demons.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Come again?”

“You are a _Knight of Hell_.” He announced with more keenness than he’d intended.

The transparent astounded look that Crowley had hoped to appear on his face was never to be seen. Instead, he leaned back nonchalantly in his chair, assessing his companion.

“Is that so?” he drawls sardonically.

“Yes.”

“Whatever does that mean?”

“That means you have effectively continued the Knight’s bloody legacy, _unofficially_.”

“Unofficially?”

“Well, Cain never trained you directly to be one, did he,” the King of Hell stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And that means I can’t die?”

“Not as long as you have the mark with you.” He told him, “So when are we leaving?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his beer. Crowley stared at him blankly before he was hit with the revelation that he didn’t plan on going anywhere.

 “You—“ Crowley began but cut himself off. He really didn’t have time to plead with him. Heaving a noticeable sigh in exasperation, he continued, “We are _rolling stones_. We need to be on the move. I have a plan for our professional future. A king of hell and a knight of hell, together we can reshape hell and make it better.”

Dean stopped peeling the label of his beer and leaned forward, “You see, the deal was we howled at the moon. If you wanna leave, then leave. I don’t give a rat’s ass about your plan.” He remarked obstinately.

“You’ll want to kill again soon. The bloodlust will want you to kill." Crowley stated. "And what is it that so special about this plain, little town anyway?”And then a realisation dawned on him, “It’s the girl, isn’t it?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “none of your business.” He said and got up, signalling the end of the conversation.

“Where are you going?”

“I wanna shoot some pool.” He barked. Part of it was because he wanted to get away from him.

“You know, Moose would find out where you are sooner or later. I could put up a little disillusionment spell, to make you stay off his radar if you want.” He finished in a lazy drawl. And it pleased him when he slowly turned around to face him.

Dean raised his eyebrow, a curious mien on his face. “And how would you know how to do that? You’re not a witch.”

“It’s a simple spell my dear witch of a mother taught me when I used to need to stay off hunters’ radar.” He reasoned, but judging by the blasé look Dean stared at him with, he doubted it was convincing enough.

“Pass,” he confirmed Crowley’s reservation. But he was quick to counter, “Did I forget to mention that there’s dozens of Abaddon’s minions hunting you down as we speak?” he told him, his lips curving into a smile when he noticed a slight change in his demeanour. “You can’t possibly think that when you so… _eloquently_ gored and gouged her organs out like a butcher who sells meat in a shop, those loyal followers of hers wouldn’t plan on a little retaliation?” he incited, “I could give you the full list of all the names, and believe me, you’d want to see the list. Especially if you’re not being careful while you’re out with your girlfriend.”

“What do you want, Crowley?” He sighed in resignation.

Crowley rose to his feet and approached him, stating every word carefully and lowly, so as not to draw attention. “I need you to collect a soul for me.”

_._

He hated to admit but Crowley was right. He did feel better after his bloodlust was fulfilled. He had waited for that empathy to set in but it never came. That high feeling he got when stabbing the blade into the whats-his-face’s stomach was nearing ecstatic. It felt even better than what he had felt after killing Magnus or Abaddon. Probably because he was now a demon, which he thought was almost the equivalent of having no soul. Where you totally lack feelings, especially grief. Except that his feelings for Julie surprisingly stay intact, continued and grew even.

Or maybe, he had mistaken his lust for feelings. A simple matter of covetousness. After all, lust was one of the seven deadly sins. And he was a demon.

His mind now traced back to when he incapacitated the demon lust seven years ago.

 _But she also hadn’t never been anyone else’s when he came into her life._ A little voice in his head reasoned.

He shook his head and stopped his mental wandering, reaching back to grab a beer in his back seat.

Dean got out of the Impala and stood outside the Perr Memorial Hospital, leaning against the car and frowning as his feet crunched into the desecrated remains of the pavement. Julie had called and asked him to come pick her up because she had to take her car to a service station.

It had been two years since the last time he was standing here. The memory of him stumbling his way towards the hospital flashing back to him was almost instantaneous.

_The Impala made a loud screech as it came to a desperate halt. He never liked going to a hospital when wounded, especially if the injuries involved bullet wounds or some horrible inhuman scratches and cuts because doctors would probe him into what really happened._

_But the wound was located behind his shoulder, and to take the bullet out would be impossible without Sam’s help, who happened to be in New York with Bobby fetching something from John’s vault._

_There was barely any people saunter in and out of the Perr Memorial Hospital, his eyes caught a sight of a female doctor opened the front glass door and turned right to what seemed to be the direction to a parking lot._

_Quickly, Dean got out and slammed the car door._

_The sound it made obviously startled her for she turned around to look for the source of the sound._

_“Excuse me,” Dean grunted, the way he was clutching the back of his left shoulder and his face grimacing in pain enough to make the young doctor panic. Though, she was not immediately reaching for him to help. When her glance snagged on the copious amount of blood covering his hand and shoulder, she gasped._

_“Oh my god!” she stepped forward and reached for him, “Come with me. The ER is closer this way.”_

_“No,” he gritted out, grabbing her wrist. “I can’t go in there. I just need you to help me.”_

_She could clearly see that he was struggling through the injury, yet his whole demeanour was weirdly calm. Injuries like this usually came in with cursing and wailing._

_“I can’t,” she said, blinking at him. “I am not allowed to—“_

_“But you’re surgery, right?” he rushed on, his knuckles white as he tightened his clutch around his shoulder. “Green scrubs,” he elaborated, gesturing for explanation, and she looked down to check before realisation seemed to hit her._

_“Yes— no.” she shook her head, “I mean, the hospital policy doesn’t allow me. Please come with me to the Emergency room. And I’ll help you with anything you need.” She explained hopefully, trying to coax him. Her eyes slipped repeatedly between the blood seeping towards his chest and the piercing intensity of his green eyes._

_“You don’t understand.” He told her, looking feverish. “I can’t go in there.”_

_“Why not? If it’s insurance you’re worried about, I can assure you that you can figure something out—_

_“I’ve got a fucking bullet lodged in my shoulder.” He cut her off harshly. He was near frustrated. “And I can’t have someone taking it out of me and putting it some kind of fucking police file—“ he cut off, growling in pain._

_“Police file? Who did this?”_

_“Just fucking trust me.” He said, staring imploringly at her. His voice and the way he asked did not even encourage any form of trust, “I promise to stay out of your way and never come back once this fucking bullet is out of me.”_

_If anything, it only added to her curiosity._

_“You don’t get it.” She tried to explain, looking around and wondering if anyone was watching; they weren’t, thankfully. “I’m new. Not only will I break the hospital rule but I’ll also violate the law. I could lose my license and I’d never get a job—”_

_“I won’t tell anyone.” He gasped. The lines around his face were grim and tight. “Please, doc.”_

_She shook her head frantically, “Even putting aside the trouble I could get in, I could kill you. I could do something wrong—“ her hands flailing in panic as he groaned in pain more loudly now. “I don’t even have a sterile environment.”_

_“What’s your name?” he interjected, his grasp on her arm uncomfortably tight._

_“Julie,” she said,_

_“Fine, Julie, I’m begging you,” he pleaded. “Take this fucking bullet out of my shoulder or inject me with something. Just put me out of my misery long enough so I can get to my brother and let him do the job—“_

_“Is he a doctor?”_

_“Doc!” he gritted out. She jumped a little. Her pity grew as she watched him squeezing his eyes shut and flinching. His jacket now soaked with blood._

_“Okay, okay.” She rushed on, “I’ll go grab some tools. You wait here and pray I don’t kill you.”_

_Julie tried not to let her eyes wander to the ink on his chest. She had seen that symbol somewhere, a protection of some sort but couldn’t quite put her finger on it._

_They were sitting in the back of her car, since he insisted on not going inside the hospital, and they couldn’t possibly do this out in the open_

_“How are you feeling?” she asked him, mainly as a distraction to avert her gaze from his chest._

_“I’ve been better,” he said, sparing half a smile. “But then again, I’ve been worse.” Her fingers paused their movement for a moment and glanced at him, giving him a half smile before continued to work._

_“You’re good at this, Doc.” He commented,_

_She laughed. “How would you know?”_

_He clicked his tongue, “You just got that focused look on your face,” he explained, unfazed by her scepticism. “And I like to think I can tell when someone is in their element.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She remarked sincerely._

_“You should.” He said seriously._

_When she looked up, her chest tightened as he met her gaze without hesitation._

_She didn’t miss the slight wince on his face. Though, no distressed sound ever came out of his mouth._

_“Here,” she said, shoving a bottle of vodka at him. “Drink this. Distract yourself.”_

_“I can handle a little pain. But I’ll still take the offer.” He said and took the liquor from her hand. Tipping the bottle back against his lips._

_“Surprised to see a doctor riding around with this in her car.” He added, eyeing the blue bottle whose label said ‘Ultimat vodka’._

_She chuckled, “It was a gift,” she explained. “When I started here two months ago.”_

_“Ah, so what’s with all that fuss outside then, Doc? Surely I am not your first patient.”_

_“No, but you’re certainly the first patient I am MacGyvering back to health unlawfully.”_

_He fought back a laugh._

_“How is it?” she asked, as he made a small noise of discontentment. “Sorry, almost got it. Tell me if it feels strange.”_

_“I’ll live.” He said casually._

_Julie eyed the green-eyed man who was now taking another big gulp from the bottle._

_“You know I am still feeling a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation.”_

_“Fine, Doc. Is there anything to make you feel better?” he asked, half-jokingly._

_“Tell me something about you. I think it’ll make me feel better.”_

_“Nothing about me is going to make you feel better.” He promised her with a smirk, but when she threw a serious glance his way, he sighed. “Fine.” He conceded. Whatever question she would ask him, he could easily lie his ass off through it anyway. “What do you want to know?”_

_She now blatantly looked at the tattoo on his chest; a pentagram. That’s what it was! She clearly remembered it was meant to ward off evil. She wanted to ask about the tattoo but the words that came out of her mouth were completely different._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“That’s it?” he mused, “my name?”_

_“Would you answer any other question?” she prompted and he flashed her a knowing, surprisingly charming smirk._

_“Dean,” he replied,_

_“Dean,” she tested it aloud, “Is that your car outside, Dean? The Impala?”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“Nice car.” She told him with a smile._

_He always appreciated anyone who complimented his car. And just like that, his respect for this cute doctor grew. He was a little disappointed because he probably would never have the chance to see her again after this._

_“So, why surgery?” Dean asked, watching her keenly as he waited for her response. “Because it’s smarter than all the other doctors?”_

_She let out another of that adorable little laugh of hers before shaking her head._

_“I’m not wrong, am I, doc,” he determined, watching her as she sighed, glancing up at him. “You’re not denying it.”_

_“I am not gonna tell you I’m not smart,” she started, “but that’s not why I choose surgery.”_

_“Why, then?” he asked, genuinely curious._

_Julie, for whatever reason, had been foolishly honest with him._

_“I wanted to be a doctor because I wanted to do some good in the world,” she explained slowly, “but, honestly, I choose surgery because I like the thrill. Not many people expect that from me,” she added._

_“And let me guess, your friends and your family expect you to be something you’re completely not.”_

_“They think I am the type of person who would be happy sitting at a desk and doing what I’m told. People even find me bookish and a little odd. And it’s true, all my life I’ve tried staying out of trouble. But the truth is—“_

_“You want adventure,” he helped, “Adrenaline junkie,” he added, giving her a smile._

_For some reason, his spot-on guess made her blush. And it didn’t help when his smile turned into a devious smirk._

_“Done,” she had pronounced definitively, eyeing her handiwork— which wasn’t that bad, considering. “You’ll need to take care of it, of course. Use this on it, and make sure it doesn’t get infected and –”_

_“You’re free of me, Julie.” Dean said quietly, catching the tips of her fingers in his free hand as she flailed around absentmindedly, trying to think of everything he would need. “You’ve done more than enough already.”_

_She hesitated. “I just wanna make sure that—”_

_“Thanks.” He cut her off, his gaze failing helplessly to her lips; and then he was out of the car and gone completely._

_Both doubted that they would see each other again._

_The next day, someone was knocking on Dean’s door at the motel. He went to the window and opened the curtain a little bit since the door didn’t have a security peephole. He saw a familiar old Subaru parked next to his car, and true enough, when he turned his glance sideways, the pretty Doctor was standing at his door, hands clutching at the strap of her bag._

_’crap’, he muttered._

_his apprehension was mainly caused by the fact that he was in the middle of working a case and that meant she could very well be inviting herself to danger without her even knowing if she was anywhere near his vicinity right now._

_Dean rushed to the door when she knocked again, opening it._

_Julie flashed him a smile when she saw him, then it dropped when she looked down and saw him carrying a gun._

_He turned off the safety of his gun quickly, “Sorry, force of habit.” He reassured her, “Come in,” he added. Despite her sudden suspicion and doubt, and the fact that her hands were still clutching at the strap of her bag nervously, she stepped in._

_“How did you find me, Doc?” He said sternly._

_“Um,” she began, turning to face him, “Well, I see you’re still alive.”_

_“Answer the question,” his voice was stern, crossing his arms over his chest. She seemed vaguely put out by his hostility. Little did she know he was pleased to see that she didn’t back down._

_“There isn’t exactly many people driving an Impala 67 these days, not around this town at least.” she informed him, pursing her lips._

_“And what if the person who’d opened the door hadn’t been me?”_

_She shrugged, and looked around the room, “I’ll leave, of course. Besides, I’ve got pepper spray with me.”_

_Dean chuckled despite himself, ‘damn she is cute’, he thought._

_He sighed, “why are you here, Doc?”_

_“I have to remove your stitches,” she said, teasing her shoulders back indignantly. He noticed she had a prim kind of stubbornness. “I need to change the dressing and give the wound some antibiotics to reduce the swelling. Besides, I didn’t exactly get my hands on the high quality dissolving kind when I was stitching you back to life in my car.”_

_“I’m fine, Julie. For the record, that was the first time I got a proper medical treatment for my wounds. Usually I’d just use peroxide, alcohol and a duct tape before I’d use a store-bought band-aid.”_

_Her mouth fell open in silent shock. For a moment, she only stared at him blankly until he felt bad for surprising her like this. “Fine.” He said, “Do what you have to do then.” It came out harsher than he’d intended. But he didn’t want to care. Instead, he sat on the chair and waited for her._

_“Okay,” she sighed, with a hint of snotty displeasure. “Or I could just go,” she continued, giving him a taunting look. “If you’d rather I not be here.”_

 

_Dean fought a frustrate groan; she was a little exasperating, and more than a little enticing, which was just as much a problem._

_“It’s not that—” he explained, “you’re_ _the Doctor here. If you felt the need to come all the way here then obviously there’s something wrong with the wound.” He eyed her, and tried not to let his gaze linger too long on her mouth._

_Julie walked over to him, putting her bag on the table next to them. “Okay then.. shirt off.” She instructed, her cheeks turning slightly pink._

_“Are you sure this is purely a medical visit?” he smirked as he dutifully removed his flannel and a plain black shirt under it that he wore. He didn’t miss her gaze that instantly went to his chest, and the fact that she also promptly reddened too._

_“A 100% medical,” she retorted, recovering quickly. “So, just sit tight and – is that a knife?!” she asked, horrified when she noticed the demon-killing knife tucked on the waistband of his jeans._

_“Yeah,” he confirmed indifferently this time, though he removed it and set it on the table when he saw the growing horrified look on her face._

_“What are you?”_

_His expressions remained, the lie rolling smoothly from his lips. “I am a cop, Julie.”_

_It was the only explanation that made sense, one that wouldn’t have set her off._

_“Oh,” she nodded in understanding,_

_“Was I making you nervous, Doc?” he asked playfully_

_“You still are.”_

_Instead of feeling bad about it, he was grinning at her, “Well, just get this thing done, then. And you can leave this room as soon as possible.”_

_“Right,” she agreed, turning her attention to the thick black stitches that were stark against the yellowed bruising of the skin. She pulled out a chair for herself and began riling for things in her bags and getting to work. She seemed subdued by the prospect of something she understood; he recognised the compulsion. It was the moment of focus and stillness right before the engine roared to life._

_“So, why would a cop be scared of going into the ER and being asked questions?”_

_“It’s complicated.”_

_“Try me.” Her eyes challenged his._

_“I am working a case right now, one that isn’t being handled by your local police. My br— partner is on his way here right now actually to finish this thing once and for all.”_

_“And you’re not actually from here. So, that’s why you stay at a motel.” She concluded shrewdly,_

_“mh-hmm,” he hummed, watching the side of her face as her small, incredibly soft hands began undressing the bandage._

_“A cop gone rogue. Where are you stationed, anyway?”_

_“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” He said determinedly. She stopped dabbing antibiotics into the wounds when he glanced to look at her and her brown eyes stared back at him._

_“How are you feeling?” she asked, changing the subject as she dragged her attention back to the stitches. “Peachy.” He told her, “You do great work, Doc. I’m perfectly healed.”_

_“Are you sure?” she asked dubiously, glancing at him again. Her eyes, usually earnest and wide, were glimmering with delicate scepticism._

_“I’m offended you didn’t believe me.”_

_He was gratified to see her smile. “Sorry, of course you are,” she said, nodding solemnly and ducking her head to hide a laugh._

_Dean watched her work, he was secretly relieved to see her again. The first time had been tainted by the hunting disaster of the day, obviously; but he had captured the leviathan and decapitated him. Though, he did mention about him not being the only case in town; a crossroad demon that was collecting souls early._

_Which had been the reason he called Sam to help him with the case._

_But he reminded himself that Sam also wouldn’t be here for at least another two hours. And today was a different day. He chased his thoughts away as Julie’s eyes met his again; she couldn’t seem to help herself either, and he found he wasn’t opposed. He had bolted yesterday because the Leviathan was still chasing him, and he sure as hell couldn’t risk her life by being spotted with him together._

_But the damned thing was dead now, and the pretty Doctor was here, and her fingers were a little too inviting on his skin._

_“There,” she said breathlessly, smoothing her hand over the new bandage. “I can give you something for the scars, if you want.”_

_When she looked up to stare at him, he was already looking sideways at her._

_Their very close proximity startled her a little, but she didn’t back off. Not when he looked like he was mesmerised by something he found in her eyes._

_‘Fuck it,’ he thought._

_She didn’t flinch when his hand reached forward and touched her cheek, slanting his mouth over hers. The kiss wasn’t rough but it was certainly firm enough for her to know that he meant it and what he wanted._

_When she didn’t pull away from his advance, he slipped his tongue along her bottom lip; a question if she wanted the same thing. When she finally opened her mouth to remonstrate, he leveraged them into a deep, melting, open-mouthed kiss. Julie shivered at the unexpected desire as he ravished her mouth. And even though she had been briefly stunned before, it was soon disappeared and was replaced with heat flushed through her whole system in a wave that began at her neck, and ended at her toes._

_She swayed toward him in a helpless way, like she was fighting it, but then she kissed him back just as earnestly and her hands were then slipping down his stomach, resting tentatively on his hips. She probably could feel the way he leaned in almost instinctively at her touch. The hairs rising on his arms as her small fingers moved to linger on the waistband of his jeans. He pulled her head back, his mouth sliding along the side of her jaw to her ear._

_She pulled away, her eyes closed. “This is insane,” she tried for rationality, “I really, really, honestly came to fix your stitches.”_

_“But?” he prompted, his voice now became huskier than earlier. ‘I want you’ he tried to tell her through a look._

_She eyed him for a few moments before speaking, “I’ve worked terrible shift ever since I started working here,” she said, and he blinked, wasn’t sure what direction she was taking. “I took an intensive internship program right after I finished med school. I barely have time for anything. Anything.” She repeated adamantly, and a realisation hit him then._

_She was asking him for permission to be selfish._

_He was awed, she was asking not to be judged for wanting._

_“You want me to fuck you.” He said roughly, and even though she seemed uncomfortable with his vulgarity at first, she nodded._

_Dean fought a smirk, ‘fine by me’ he thought._

_He yanked her to him again and she instantly put her hands on his chest, taking her mouth again with his. His fingers gripped her hips to pull her to him and straddle him on the chair. He smiled as she sighed into his mouth, her hands traveling hungrily over his chest and down to his stomach, tracing back up again._

_“Dean…” he heard her moan as he moved his lips over to her ear, nibbling down her neck and towards her collarbone. Her hands were tangled in his short hair, pulling at him. The bite of his fingers on her hips, holding her still, His hands were lost somewhere in her blouse, which he pulled out of her harshly. His lips soon found hers again when the fabric was out of her completely. His fingers were touching every inch of skin he could find. It felt so natural. So pure. So…_

_“Fucking beautiful.” He murmured against her lips._

_His tongue lathed a burning path up her neck, and she tilted her head to give him full access. The combination of his mouth and hands on her skin made her sigh in pleasure._

_He rose to his full height suddenly, still holding her up and setting her down on the table._

_Her hands rushed for the belt on his jeans, when she started to unbuckle, one of his hands stopped the movement._

_“Hey,” he murmured against her lips, her breaths starting to come in pants, “take your time.” running his mouth over her pulse, his other hand skimmed around her back and up over her spine to tangle in her soft hair, pulling her head back gently, “let me make it good, Doc.”_

_Suckling upon her throat, he wrapped her in his embrace, letting go of his grip on her hand to unhook her bra. She tossed it to the side and he captured her kiss again as his hands instantly engulfed the globes of softness before him. His mouth dipped down her chin, following a path that led over her throat, into the vee of her cleavage._

_"Oh, God!" she keened when he engulfed the whole of her nipple into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, suckling deep. her hips bucking from the pleasurable sensation, which had him moaning when she was innocently grinding against his erect member._

_He bit her then, tugging gently on her little bud while at the same time, rocking his hips back into her, humping her slow over their clothes._

_Her grey plaid skirt was practically bunched up at her waist now. One of his hands easily slipped up her skirt, he was pleased to find the satiny material drenched with want. Slipping it to the side, he touched her for the first time, feeling her desire drenching her inner lips. His groan was almost animalistic as he wickedly slid through the lush dampness of her seam, tracing up and down with a skill that left her panting like an animal by the time he pushed two fingers up and into her, surging deep on that first thrust._

_“Fuck!” he hissed and lapped at her breast. “You’re so tight!”_

_She sighed in approval, “yes… yess,”_

_The maelstrom of her desire was whipped up into a frenzy as his thumb found her tiny clit and stroked it into prominence as he plunged his hand into her desperate, wet channel. Tearing his mouth from her breast, he kissed her again, his tongue matching the rhythm he’d set with his fingers as he brought her closer to the edge. “you’re ready,” he said, breaking the kiss._

_He made quick work of his pants. She was only dimly aware of the clink of his belt buckle being undone._

_Curving his hands along her hips, he grabbed her hard and pulled her into him as he thrust upwards. Their lips part with the ecstasy. Half-way buried inside, he stopped and then pulled back out with equal care. Her grip on his neck tightened, “Please, Dean,” she begged, digging her nails into his shoulders. her legs were now encasing his waist so tight to prevent him from further pulling out._

_He touched his forehead to hers, “You feel amazing, Doc.” He caught her mouth and kissed her, languid and tender. He pulled her into him then until he was buried to the hilt, sliding into her deep with his cock bumping her cervix._

_For a moment he remained motionless. Savouring the feelings of being surrounded by her wet heat. Julie moaned at the feel. She ran her fingers into his hair and gripping tight. When his lips left hers to lick the skin above her pulse, he began to set a slow rhythm, suckling on her throat as he slowly withdrew and then surged forward with brutal force. Causing her to gasp and wrapped her legs tighter around him._

_Julie held on as he began fucking her with harder pace, grinding against her on every surge forward, pulling away with forced reluctant on every withdrawal. Her pussy frantically clenched around him and her firm grip she had on him was his undoing._

_“So fucking tight.” he hissed against her cheek. “Relax, Julie or I’ll come before we even get started.”_

_Her moans were getting more pronounced with every thrust. her body craved though and wouldn’t be denied any longer. She needed this orgasm more than breathing._

_“Oh, god… please! I need more!” she pleaded._

_Reaching between them, he surprised her by strumming her clit expertly, thrusting deep at the Same time. She wailed as electric currents sparked up her spine, arching it._

_She all but screamed, scratching his shoulders so hard he was sure there were going to be bruises. “Yes, yes, yes!” she chanted as he never slowed down his pace, grunting from his own approaching climax._

_“That’s it… Come with me.” He grit. Tightening up and speeding his pace._

_Flicking her little nub wildly, the dual sensations of fire and pleasure-pain he evoked from the forcible lunging of his cock through the super tight muscle of her cunt charged powerfully through every nerve in Julie’s body as she reached her peak and dove willingly over the edge, spiraling out of control all the way down. she shouted his name at the Same instant as lights exploded behind her eyelids. Her hips bucked madly, drawing his shaft all the way, and everything in her flushed with heat and joy in one blissful moment as their bodies coupled perfectly._

_Dean gripped her hips, kept them married, bit the soft skin on her neck to muffle his scream during his rapturous release._

_Everything in her was still flushed with heat when she felt the last bits of warm fluid filled her up, bringing with it the ultimate satisfaction._

_They both struggled to catch their breaths in the aftermath. Dean soothed the sting on her neck with gentle licks of his tongue and gave the bruise a soft kiss._

_She held him close, nuzzling his sweaty brow, which pressed into the bend of her neck. He lift his head and saw her flushed face and parted lips. And he swore he’d never seen anyone so beautiful post coital. He leaned forward to kiss her softly._

_“Did I make it good to you, Doc?” he growled in her ear, biting her lobe gently. It was a good thing he couldn’t see her blushing face._

_“You did,” she told him earnestly, “I hope I didn’t accidentally ruin your stitches though.” She abruptly lifted her hands from is shoulders to check on the wound, and glad the stitches were still intact._

_“Are you tired?” he whispered huskily._

_She shook her head and he smirked deviously._

_“Good.” He responded and started carrying her to his bed as if she weighted nothing_.

.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Julie said as Dean opened the passenger door for her before walking around the car and got into his seat.

“What happened to your car?”

“Um, the check engine light was blinking all the time and then the car just stopped working.”

Dean smiled, “Well, you certainly look like you’ve had an exhausting day. Wanna go grab a bite somewhere?”

“Sure,”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her watching him. A look of indecision plastered all over her face.

“What?” he asked

“What?” she said a bit quickly,

“I know that look. There’s something you want to tell me.”

She was chewing on her bottom lip, before nodding her head. “There is this thing that I have to attend… An annual charity dinner next Saturday. The Senior Division lets me bring a plus-one if you want to— I mean if they are going to force me into making boring small talks and spending a tedious evening then at least I get to bring somebody that can escape me from that situation.” She frowned when she finished, “that last part came out kinda wrong, I mean—“

“I’ll go with you.” He cut her off, resting one hand on her thigh. Glancing sideways at her, Dean smirked when her face light up.

Julie had been a little apprehensive about going to this event earlier, but now she was kind of looking forward to it.


End file.
